wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Morpho’s Modern Pantala
Cover by Morpho. This is an AU created by MorphoTheRainWing, so don’t edit this page without permission. Anyone may create OCs or locations in it or put their existing OCs into it if they ask permission. Of course, this is just one interpretation of what a modernized version of Pantala would be, and anyone may create different versions of a modern Pantala as long as they don’t copy mine, and ask to use ideas that were got from here if they aren’t really broad things that would apply to all modern Pantalas. Ideas and suggestions for this world would be appreciated! This is still a big WIP, and some things may be changed as I come with new ideas and as Arc 3 progresses. This is mostly copied from my Google Docs and edited slightly for clarity to the wiki and to make the rules more clear. Dividers by PuppyLuvr. Concept This is a modern version of Pantala to use as a setting for OCs and stories. In it, technology has progressed a lot and the wars have ended, and the tribes are mostly at peace and everyone has equal rights. However, there is still some racism between the tribes, but it isn‘t as blatant as it was before. Rules and Guidelines * This is not futuristic, it is modern. There are things like cell phones, TVs, and cars, but nothing like scienceborn, teleporters, or androids. However, some alternate technology was invented because dragons are different than humans and have different needs and wants. * Pyrrhia isn‘t really focused on here. One may create Pyrrhian dragons who have moved to Pantala (as transport between continents is more common now), but try not to create too many of them, as this isn’t supposed to really involve Pyrrhia much. * No fanon tribes. * Hybrids are allowed and encouraged. * One can make new locations as long as they don’t create new Hives. They can make locations within Hives or towns outside of the Hives. Aspects of the world, such as brands of technology, television shows, and businesses may also be created. General Info and Trivia * Hybrids are commonplace and mostly treated well, but are still ostracized by some. * The black-scales gene has been bred into the SilkWings, so SilkWings can now have black scales. Conversely, not all HiveWings have black scales now. Trees are no longer forbidden, and LeafWings live among the other tribes. * The Hives still exist, but they have been rebuilt out of more modern materials. Some Hives were never rebuilt and others are completely new. * All the tribes now coexist and have equal rights. However, there is still some underlying racism (tribeism?). * Dragons sometimes wear clothes, but they're more of an accessory, like in canon. * Dragons are now allowed to choose their own jobs. * Scales are still used as currency, but there are now also wings, which are worth fifty scales each. Scales look like scale-shaped bits of gold with legal stuff engraved in them, and wings look like big dragonfly wings made of thin treestuff with legal stuff printed on them. * The United Tribes, as the allied Silk, Hive, and LeafWings are called, now have one president that rules over them all (and can be any tribe) and three governors of each tribe who are second-in-command. The president can be of any gender, but is almost always female. The governors have more blanced gender ratios. The president rules for five years and then is voted in again or voted out, and if voted in, they will rule for another five years before being replaced. There is also a mayor for each Hive, which is like a Lady, but the Hives aren't named after them and they don’t have absolute power, and they can be any gender. * Most dragons own small private car-airplane hybrid vehicles, which were invented sooner than on Earth because dragons can fly and didn’t want to be restricted to the ground while on vehicles. * Most dragons live in the Hives themselves, but some dragons (mostly SilkWings but some HiveWings and LeafWings too) still live in the bridges. The silk bridges themselves have been reinforced with stronger materials along with new silk, and roads have been constructed on top of them. Lists Timeline ATW = After Tree Wars 0 ATW: Tree Wars happen. 50-51 ATW: Arc 3 happens. Queen Wasp is overthrown. Many of the Hives are destroyed. 53 ATW: Trees are allowed back into HiveWing art, and some Hives are rebuilt. Dragonfly Hive is built. 56 ATW: SilkWings are given completely equal rights to HiveWings. 57 ATW: SilkWing-HiveWing hybrids are legalized and given equal rights. 59 ATW: The LeafWing population in the Poison Jungle grows large enough that LeafWings are not considered endangered anyone. However, the Silk/HiveWings do not know yet. 62 ATW: Dragons can now choose their jobs instead of being assigned to a job. 77 ATW: Extremely primitive cars are invented. They are basically just horseless carriages. They are not very popular because dragons can fly. 81 ATW: The LeafWings merge with the SilkWings and HiveWings, creating an alliance. However, fights still break out sometimes. 83-87 ATW: A small war of sorts happens where some of the dragons who dislike the tribal merging start terrorizing the Hives. Hornet Hive is mostly destroyed. 90 ATW: Hornet Hive is rebuilt and renamed to Bumblebee Hive. LeafWing hybrids are legalized. 94 ATW: There is a movement to replant trees in the savanna, which ends in the savanna being filled with beautiful, healthy trees once more. 107 ATW: Wings are invented as a currency alongside scales. 116 ATW: Primitive airplanes are invented. They are more popular than cars because, again, dragons can fly. 136 ATW: The queen system is overturned and a president is put in place instead. 142 ATW: Three governors of each tribe are introduced after complaints that having a president who rules all three tribes might be as oppressive as a queen. 160 ATW: The Hives are reinforced with materials such as concrete and metal. 184 ATW: Swarm Hive is built. 195 ATW: A female SilkWing named Holly becomes the first SilkWing to become a mayor. 204 ATW: Holly Hive is built, named in honor of Mayor Holly. 214 ATW: A male LeafWing named Succulent becomes the first LeafWing mayor. 218 ATW: Metalmark Hive and Joshua Hive are built. 220 ATW: Televisions are invented. 226 ATW: The flying car is invented. 230 ATW: Succulent Hive is built, named in honor of Mayor Succulent. 241 ATW: The first spacecraft is launched. It fails to find any aliens because MorphoTheRainWing doesn't want sci-fi getting dragged into this world. 245 ATW: Cell phones and computers are invented. 249 ATW: The Internet is invented. 259 ATW: Something close to the tech and culture equivalent of the present on Earth is reached (although it is not exactly like it, and is not a counterpart by any means). This is where the world is at right now, although it will keep advancing as time passes. Map Coming soon. New Hives Dragonfly Hive: The new capital Hive, where the president and governors live. It is a touristy and political place, and is less harsh than Wasp Hive was. Mantis Hive Jewel Hive Cicada Hive Metalmark Hive Joshua Hive: A Hive that is one of the first to pass revolutionary new laws. It has a more touristy, modern downtown area and a more hippie-ish, nature-y, small-town area. It has an equal population of all tribes, and is one of the most willing to accept Pyrrhian dragons into it. Bumblebee Hive Succulent Hive Holly Hive: A huge Hive where most dragons in the movie business live and do their work. It is, in general, a very wealthy Hive. It is also very, very touristy, and is overwhelmed by tourists most of the time. To entertain tourists, there are lots of flashy hotels and casinos that each try to compete each other in flashiness. Tl;dr: Hollywood/Las Vegas. Swarm Hive: A Hive by the coast of Pantala, and where most Pyrrhian immigrants land. It is a major air and sea travel port. It has the most Pyrrhian dragons of any Hive. It is a very business-filled, industrial Hive. Other Settlements Sundew Colony: A city in the Poison Jungle that is mostly LeafWings. It is not a Hive, but is a modern civilization, and is built in the treetops. Scarab Colony: A city that is mostly HiveWings. Swordtail Colony: A city that is mostly SilkWings. Media and Businesses Spider-Silk (a superhero franchise about a superpowered SilkWing) Characters Modern!Vera (created by MorphoTheRainWing) Modern!Melissa (created by Moonmoon) Playlist Songs that fit the general theme of Modern Pantala, or have lyrics that pertain to it. * American Oxygen by Rihanna (representing the times when Pantala was still rebuilding itself and Pyrrhian dragons were first coming to it) * Wolves by Selena Gomez (the sound of the song fits the theme of the world) Gallery AF803E67-BBAD-4397-BA9B-18A498C75155.jpeg|A scale (by MorphoTheRainWing) 74B2D1BA-B9BA-4432-8360-37789E6F6597.jpeg|A wing (by MorphoTheRainWing) EB9B668C-38F8-4032-B82E-50F650D5CA10.png|Map of the Colonies (not including Hives or other landmarks). Blue is Swordtail, orange is Scarab, and green is Sundew. Category:Alternate Universes Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing)